Los juegos del destino
by GrellSutcliffDeath
Summary: "No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino..." One Shot-Spamano con tintes FrUK


**Hallo! Como se encuentran todos? xD …Afff…no me hagan mencionar la fecha de cuando escribí esto por favor =.= me harán sentir muy mal T.T … porque casi estoy asegurando que lo subiré cuando ya allá pasado el cumpleaños de mi adorada Boochan TOT , pero bueno, al menos lo subí o no? , al menos cumplí con mi parte Ù_Ú y eso es lo importante, que más da si en todos esos días que pasara boochan esperando su sexy Lemon se ponga a descuartizar un muñeco vodoo mío (Joder! D:) pero bueno, se los dejo… les digo que soy muy floja para las cosas pero ya me dejo de tonterías y empiezo! Haber, esto es otro One-shot de Hetalia esta vez es un Spamano! Que emoción no creen? :D (vale, creo que me estoy pasando xP) España x Italia del Sur , Antonio x Lovino, ya saben , para que mas introducciones, en un Lemon y punto! Asshh, con tintes FrUK vale?, Hehe, espero y a Boochan le guste, y si no le gusta pues ya me jodi ._. Pero me haría feliz saber que a todos ustedes mis adorados lectores les haya gustado X3 , hehe, bueno, aquí lo tienen :DD**

**P.D: Si ven que faltan algunas letras, palabras, signos de puntuación, acentos etcétera…disculpen ._. mi teclado tenía mucha hambre y yo no le he dado de comer =3=!**

Todos se encontraba en la típica reunión del día, era algo común entre ellos, veían de muchas maneras alguna forma de hacer de este mundo de locos algo mejor (y un poco más normal) , alguno que otro de los comentarios eran algo torpes, alguien lo contradecía y entonces de vez en cuando en lugar de ser debate se volvía una loca discusión para saber quien tenía la razón era entonces cuando Ludwig entraba de nuevo y arreglaba las cosas. Era un poco estresante…

Durante esta ocasión, Lovino se encontraba algo aburrido, no le apetecían platicas de este tipo, ya llevaban toda una semana sin terminar la reunión anterior y todavía seguían discutiendo lo mismo, que si la gente seguía las normas, que si no las seguía, que si se creaban sus propias normas, que el gobierno, etc, etc, etc… Lovino se encontraba moviendo un lápiz de un lado a otro al no tener nada mejor que hacer, eso parecía llamarle la atención a Antonio, el cual, de vez en cuando se mostraba con alguno que otro comentario en la plática de los demás países:

-"Parece que estas aburrido "- Menciono susurrando Antonio a Lovino

-"Se nota mucho? ¬¬ …solo estoy esperando a que termine la "platica constructiva" de todos ellos…"-Lovi continuaba moviendo en lápiz. Antonio le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, cosa que no noto Lovino ya que ni siquiera le había volteado a ver…

La reunión ceso! Pero termino igual que la anterior, un caso inconcluso, todos nuestros participantes se fueron retirando de la sala de reuniones, algunos charlando con otros, otros simplemente se retiraban y listo; ese era el objetivo de Lovino en ese momento, simplemente quería retirarse y hacer otra cosa, más sin embargo un obstáculo se puso en su camino:

-"Eh! Lovi! Podrías ayudarme con esto? ^^ "-Enseguida el italiano pudo diferenciar la voz de Antonio, regreso la mirada hacia él y se dirigió con un rostro de indiferencia a donde se encontraba, este estaba acomodando algunos papeles que habían dejado en la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

-"Estos sujetos hacen un verdadero desorden! ^^"-Decía Antonio mientras metía algunos de los papeles en un folder que tenia a un lado.

-"Hmmm….supongo que si Ù_Ú…"-Lovino tomo algunos de los papeles, los acomodo y los metió en el folder con algo de prisa, ya que al ver que todos se iban retirando el no tenía la intención de quedarse a solas con el español. Por unos 5 minutos el lugar ya parecía vacio, mas sin embargo todavía faltaban el francés y el ingles, los cuales , como era de suponerse, se encontraban en una pequeña discusión; Lovino indirectamente volteo la mirada hacia ellos 2, se notaban algo extraños, y además había notado cierto rojo en las mejillas de Arthur antes de retirase ambos fuera de la sala.

-"Ya está! Gracias Lovi!"-Antonio le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió, mas sin embargo Lovino no parecía querer responderle de la misma manera.

-"Si, lo que tu digas.."- Entonces se encamino a la salida para poder retirarse.

Antonio lo miro un poco serio por la manera de responder, pero de un momento a otro cambio su mirar a una bolsa negra que se encontraba en la mesa:

-"Eh! Mira esto…"- Lovino volvió a ver al español al escuchar su reacción por quien sabe que cosa y vio la misma bolsa negra en la mesa.

-"Que es eso?..."-Pregunto el italiano acercándose de nuevo.

-"Una bolsa…"-

-"Oh, enserio? No me digas =.=U"-Respondió en tono irónico Lovino ante la "inteligente" respuesta de su compañero.

-"¿De quién crees que sea?-Pregunto Antonio sujetando la bolsa entre sus manos.

-"Como si yo lo supiera…no es como si estuviera viendo que es lo que hace cada uno aquí"-

-"Hehe, tal vez deberías hacer eso"- Antonio miro por un momento la bolsa y la dejo frente a Lovino, el cual se estaba empezando a dejar ganar por la necesidad de saber que había dentro de la bolsa.

Lovi, se lo pensó varias veces, se cruzaba de brazos, volteaba la mirada, pero algo le obligaba a querer abri la bolsa; se dejo ganar por las ganas y empezó a deshacer el nudo que cerraba la bolsa:

-"¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?"-Pregunto algo extrañado Antonio ante la acción de Lovino

-"Sera más fácil identificar al dueño si sabemos lo que hay dentro"- Lovino abrió la bolsa, mas sin embargo se llevo una extraña sorpresa al ver lo que contenía.

Lovi saco primero un frasco, no uno cualquiera, era un frasco de Nutela:

-" Y esto? =_=U"-Pregunto bastante extrañado Lovino.

-"Hehe, supongo que alguien tenía mucha hambre"-Respondió Antonio con algo de burla en sus palabras.

El español fue el que continúo rebuscando en la bolsa de ahí y lo siguiente que salió de verdad fue algo que no era de esperarse:

-"Y ahora esto…"-Antonio miraba sumamente extrañado el objeto de sus manos.

-"No me digas que eso es…un…"-

-"Consolador?"- Dijo Antonio mirando a Lovino.

Lovino se volteo con algo de pena y agacho la cabeza:

-"Si, exacto…"-

Antonio volteo a ver la reacción de Lovino, el cual ya se encontraba algo avergonzado al saber lo que contenía la bolsa, nada más y nada menos que un equipo completo de perversión total…

-"Tsk..será mejor irnos ya…"- El italiano se volteo en afán de salir de la sala, pero no sin antes ser abrazado por la espalda, mediante los brazos de Antonio; Lovino se quedo en shock a la repentina reacción de su compañero y a pesar de que le hubiera apetecido preguntar el porqué de esta acción, sus pensamientos eran callados por la respiración del español en su cuello…

-"La curiosidad mato al gato…"-Respondió en cierto tono seductor Antonio.

Lovino reacciono enseguida al sentir las frías manos del español tratando de alcanzar a quitarle la ropa, no era una actitud normal en Antonio, esa alegría que tanto mostraba a los demás había cambiado…estaba empezando a soltar cierto lado oculto de su ser…un lado bastante oscuro con tentaciones prohibidas:

-"Que te…pasa?..."-Lovino trato de acomodarse la chaqueta de su uniforme la cual había sido tratada de ser retirada por Antonio.

-"Oye, por algo esto termino aquí, no crees? Tal vez sea obra del destino…"-El español volvió a acercarse, y fue entonces que sujeto las muñecas del italiano y le beso profundamente.

Lovino trato de resistirse por un momento, tales actos comenzaban a hacerle sentir sensaciones extrañas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo simplemente quería detenerlo….pero una parte de su ser pedía a gritos que continuara….

Antonio metió una de sus piernas entre las de Lovino, rozando la entre pierna de este, el italiano soltó un leve gemido al sentir su pierna rozando su zona íntima:

-"S-Suéltame….ya mismo!..."-Sus palabras eran entrecortadas por la boca del español.

-"Sabes?...tu resistencia me gusta…se que cuando me dices "basta", quieres decir "mas"- Antonio bajo una de sus manos a acariciar la intimidad de su compañero el cual ya se sentía bastante duro. El español le sonrió como siempre y trato de acariciar con un poco más de fuerza el miembro de su compañero:

-"De algo nos va a servir esa bolsa, verdad?"- La boca de Antonio comenzó a pasar por el cuello de Lovino, este empezaba a rasguñar la espalda de el español….trataba de soportar los gritos, le parecía ridículo el empezar a sentir tal excitación ante los acto de su compañero…Antonio lo sujeto y lo recostó en la mesa de la sala y lo despojo de la ropa que este poseía, entonces aprecio con lentitud el cuerpo del italiano el cual se avergonzó al sentir la mirada de Antonio por todo su cuerpo.

Antonio tomo el frasco de Nutela y con uno de sus dedos tomo un poco y lo lamio de manera seductora, volteando a ver a Lovino, este estaba algo exasperado por los actos del español…

Antonio tomo otro poco de ese delicioso chocolate y empezó a pasarlo por los pezones de Lovino, este cerro sus ojos sintiendo la sensación de lo dedos de España.

Ya habiendo terminado la acción, el español se lamio los dedos y luego se acerco a lamer los pezones de su compañero, era el delicioso sabor del chocolate combinado con el calor del cuerpo de Lovino lo que le excitaba, así que jugaba con su lengua mientras escuchaba lentamente los gemidos de Lovino….

-"Aahh….Aghh….ahh…basta…"- Lovino paso sus manos por el cabello de Antonio… pero eso no le detuvo, eso provoco que el quisiera continuar…

Se detuvo por un momento y prosiguió a tomar una buena cantidad de el frasco de Nutela, la cual esta vez tenía intenciones de colocarla en otro sitio; abrió la cremallera del pantalón de Lovino y paso todo el chocolate por el miembro de este; Lovino se aguantaba las ganas de gemir, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Antonio por todo su miembro y justo cuando sintió que este finalmente había detenido sus movimientos, Antonio lo metió entero en su boca para empezar a disfrutar de ese sabor tan excitante.

Lovi no pudo más y gimió alto ante las acciones del español:

-"Aggh...Ahh…Ahh!...An—Antonio…"- El español se aceleraba al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios del italiano, se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba negándose a sus actos; jugueteo con su lengua en la punta del miembro de Lovino, lo cual provocaba espasmos muy fuertes a este, trataba de controlarse, pero en ese momento sus sentimientos podían mas que cualquier cosa.

Antonio se separo y miro el enrojecimiento en la cara de Lovino, y ni el mismo podría contenerse a eso, se veía simplemente magnifico; Antonio lo sujeto y metió a la boca de Lovino su dedo índice y el dedo corazón para que empezara a chuparlos, Lovino en vanos intentos de detenerlo empezaba a saborear sus dedos sabiendo cual era la intensión de este al obligarlo a hacerlo; Antonio saco sus dedos y empezó a meterlos dentro de Lovino provocando un gemido ahogado ante la sensación de el movimiento de los dedos de el español, trataba de no moverse mucho ya que eso solo provocaría excitarlo mucho mas:

-"Esto no te es suficiente, verdad?"-

El español tomo el consolador que se encontraba en la bolsa y comenzó a meterlo dentro del italiano, el cual al sentirlo gimió con fuerza; sentir tal sensación en su cuerpo solo provocaba que se calentara mucho mas:

-"Se que te gusta mucho esto…puedo notarlo por tu rostro"- Antonio susurro al oído de Lovino; este sentía que faltaba poco para terminar, sentía que no podría mas, sentía como Antonio seguía metiéndolo con fuerza hasta que lo miro a los ojos con afán de detenerlo:

-"Y-Ya….sácalo!...Quiero… que seas tú el que este adentro…"-El español se sorprendió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del italiano, con la actitud que mostraba siempre, no era común escucharlo mencionar tal oración ante él.

Antonio lo saco y con un poco de lubricante logro entrar fácilmente a Lovino, el cual se quejo por un momento hasta que el español empezó a moverse dentro de él; la fricción de ambos cuerpos era impresionante, ambos estaban acalorados y empapados en sudor, sentían como ese placer recorría cada zona de su cuerpo.

Lovino con algo de fuerza logro hacer que Antonio se acomodara en una de las sillas de la mesa, se puso encima de él y continuo con el trabajo, Antonio lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo ayudo a hacer las embestidas mas rápidas; el ambiente se había convertido en una danza de gemidos, ambos a la misma coordinación y con el mismo ritmo.

Antonio sentía que acabaría y volvió a recostar a Lovino en la mesa, lo sostuvo de las piernas y acelero mucho más las embestidas provocando que el italiano gimiera con fuerza…

Llego entonces un momento en el que Lovino sintió que ya no podría más:

-"Agh…ahh…ahh…ahh…Antonio…yo…"-

-"Si…ahh…vamos, hazlo…"-

Lovino no lo soporto y soltando y alto gemido logro llegar al clímax del momento…sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Antonio y soltó ese liquido blanquecino por todo el vientre del español, Antonio admiraba la imagen lentamente pero fue esa misma imagen la que le provoco a él venirse de la misma manera, así que decidió terminar dentro de Lovino, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras gemía entrecortadamente en el oído de su compañero…

Los 2 terminaron exhaustos…uno encima del otro después de ese momento, Antonio miro a Lovino y no pudo evitar sonreír…

-"Ahora…que te pasa?"-…Pregunto Lovino con algo de indiferencia…

-"Hehe, pareces un tomare ^/^"- Lovino giro los ojos al oír la respuesta del español, el cual, volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos acurrucándolo en su pecho mientras los 2 se dejaban vencer por el cansancio y el sueño…

Ya cuando el español y el italiano habían abandonado la habitación, fue cuando Francis y Arthur entraron de nuevo a la sala de reuniones aunque ambos se encontraban semi-desnudos.

-"Te había dicho que la olvidarías! Suerte tendrás de que nadie la haya abierto, seguro estarían preguntándose que clase de psicópata cargaría esas cosas"-Mencionaba Arthur ya bastante molesto y algo desesperado hacia Francis el cual tmbien se encontraba apurado.

-"No ha sido mi culpa! Tú eras el que ha comenzado a discutir con migo y no me di cuenta de cuando la he dejado…Aha! Aquí esta!"- El francés sostuvo en manos la bolsa negra que había sido encontrada por los otros 2 para entretenimiento propio, entonces el ingles y el francés se retiraron regresando a sus propios asunto para poder finalizar el día…fue un buen dia para todos ;)

**Ashhh! Acabado! Finalmente! Nyaaa~~ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no soy una pro haciendo fics de Hetalia, así que discúlpenme muchísimo si esto tiene muchos errores…Gomenasai T.T….Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos luego, chaoo~~**


End file.
